


Bedtime Story

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley reads to their daughter
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bedtime Story

Their daughter’s frightened cry rang out in the middle of the night. “Maman! Papa!”

He started to push himself up when Stanley’s hand on his arm stopped him. Lefou moaned and flopped back down onto the bed. “You’ll take care of it?” he murmured, his eyes still closed.

“Oui,” Stanley assured him. They carefully slipped out of bed, putting on a night robe over their nightgown. They yawned softly, idly putting their thick and wavy hair into a messy ponytail as they headed for Jeanne-Marie’s room. “ _Shhh...c'est bon. Tu vas bien. Maman est là pour toi._ ”

The small girl sniffled softly, burying her face against Stanley’s stomach as she hugged into them. “Bad dream,” she murmured.

“It was only a dream, cherie. I’m here…” Stanley promised. They took her by the hand, guiding her back to her bed. “Come, back to bed.”

“But…”

“I will stay by your side until you go back to sleep,” Stanley promised with a warm smile. They helped her to climb back into bed, pulling the covers up over her. They then fluffed up her pillows, humming as they fixed the little nightgown her deer doll Claudette wore when it was time for bed. “What shall we do to help you go to sleep, _ma bel enfant_?”

“Will you read to me?”

Stanley hummed, glancing at the small shelf of books she had. “I suppose one story could not hurt,” they said. They ran their fingers along the spines of the books and then took one of the books. “This is a new one,” they noted.

Jeanne-Marie settled under her covers, holding Claudette close as her maman opened the book and started to read.

***

Lefou realized something was wrong when he turned over and found Stanley’s side of the bed was cold. He opened his eyes, frowning when he saw that indeed Stanley wasn’t there.

How long had they been gone? At least long enough for the bed to get cold. Did something happen with Jeanne-Marie?

He got out of bed at once and headed for their daughter’s room. He heard soft laughter before opening the door, frowning to himself as he stepped inside. “What is..?”

Stanley looked up guiltily from the book they had been reading. “Hallo…”

Lefou raised an eyebrow, glancing over where Jeanne-Marie lay, hugging Claudette with a tired smile. “Enjoying ourselves?”

“Maman is reading to me; ‘Aladin, faites un vœu’! And singing the songs and doing voices.”

“Oh are they now?”

“Oui!”

Stanley kept their face hidden in the open book, cheeks slowly turning a faint pink color.

“I think perhaps maman lost track of time,” Lefou said with a smile. “I am sure they can finish it when the sun is out. Now is the time for little girls to sleep and get plenty of rest. You need it to be healthy, ma cherie.”

“Oui, papa,” she said. She yawned and laid down, snuggling under the covers as Stanley put the book away once the place was marked. “Merci for staying,” she said.

“Sweet dreams, cherie,” Stanley said before following Lefou out of the room. They offered Lefou an apologetic smile once the door was closed. “I’m sorry,” they said.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lefou teased. He bumped his hip into Stanley’s with a laugh as they headed back to their bedroom. “It seems performing is in your blood after all! Do you think you get it from your maman or papa more?”

Stanley laughed, wrapping their arms around Lefou, burying their face against his neck. “I was having too much fun with the songs and voices!” they said. “It’s a lovely story and funny too!”

“Is that so?”

“Oui!”

Lefou just laughed, shaking his head. “Come, even gorgeous performers like you must get some sleep!” Stanley followed him into bed and Lefou hummed as they hugged him from behind with their strong and muscular arms. “This is much better,” he said, nuzzling back against them.

Stanley kissed the top of Lefou’s head before yawning, settling down to get back to sleep, images of genies and magic dancing in their head.


End file.
